From DE 203 01 951 U1 a refrigerator and freezer is known, whose door is pushed open by a motor and a tappet driven by the same, in order to facilitate opening the door and in particular overcome the door seal holding and vacuum forces usually present in refrigerators and freezers. The tappet is driven by the motor via an eccentric and gets out of engagement after initially pushing open, so that the door can manually be opened further and be closed again, wherein upon opening the tappet is returned to its retracted. position by the motor, so that the door can be closed. Even if such door opening aid considerably facilitates opening the door of the refrigerator and freezer, a further simplification of the handling of the door nevertheless is desirable. Initially pushing open the door is not sufficiently helpful when, for instance, refrigerated goods must be carried with both hands and no hand is free for door operation. It would also be desirable that the door is not able to move on its own after being pushed open initially, for instance due to a skew orientation of the appliance and the force of gravity acting on the door.